Across the Stars: A Cinderella Story
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Padme Naberrie is a servant, once princess of Naboo, working under her cruel stepmother and stepsisters. When an invitation comes for a ball, she is determined to go. But she didn't plan on falling in love... Full summary inside. AU. COMPLETE!
1. The First Chapter

**Across the Stars: A Cinderella Story**

**By Serena Kenobi**

Summary: Padme Naberrie once was the princess of Naboo, but now her cruel stepmother has become queen after her father's death. Padme wants to become a senator or rule Naboo, but isn't allowed to even read about polititans or politics. Then, an invitation to a ball for Jedi Knight and hero Anakin Skywalker comes, and Padme is detirmined to thwart her mother's plans and go herself. But what she didn't plan on was falling in love...

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

**Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away**… there lived a young princess. Her full name was Padmé Naberrie Amidala, and she stayed with her father in a palace on the beautiful planet of Naboo. Ruwee Naberrie's first wife had died, but he remarried again so his daughter could have a mother.

The new mother, along with her two daughters, Sola and Sabé, moved into the palace immediately, and treated Padmé with kindness and civility. But that was only a pretense, and Padmé knew it. However, she was always sweet and good towards them, even though her patience was tried more than once.

Jobal Naberrie began treating Padmé differently as soon as Ruwee had died. He had been in bad health lately, and passed away. Padmé was devastated, but was not given time to recuperate, for her stepmother took away all her lovely things and made her live in a small spare bedroom in small turret at the top of one of the palace pillars. The sisters took over Padmé's place as princesses, and poor Padmé was left to clean and basically fend for herself.

**Ten years later…**

"Stop that, Sabé, I want that dress!" Sola shouted, throwing a comb at her slightly younger sister.

"OW! MOTHER! Sola threw a brush at me!" Sabé screamed, running out of the room, Sola hot on her heels. The two darted past a few servants and nearly knocked over an eighteen-year old Padmé, who was carrying a box of droid parts in her arms.

"Watch where you're going, you filth!" Sabé yelled as she rushed past her stepsister.

"Yeah, why don't you clean a ship or something!" Sola added, darting after Sabe.

Padmé sighed, rolled her eyes, and continued on her way to the repair shop. It was one of the only places she found comfort and peace. Her old friend Paddy was waiting for her, as usual.

"From your looke, I can tell those two brats are at it again, ain't they?" he chuckled, taking the box from her arms.

Padmé nodded tiredly. "Mmm-hmm," she replied. "My stepmother wants that R2 unit. Do you have it ready yet?"

"Got it right here," Paddy said, walking over to a small blue and white unit. "This here's R2-D2," he stated, "A fine unit, he'll work well for you. But I do have to warn you, he's a bit stubborn."

Artoo let out an indignant beep at that, causing Padmé to smile fondly.

"Nice to meet you, Artoo," she replied. "Now come on, we should go before stepmother has my head. She hates it when I stay out too long." She said goodbye to Paddy and exited the shop, Artoo faithfully following her, beeping happily.

"Yes, I can understand droids," Padmé replied, in answer to one of Artoo's questions. "I've been around them for a long time… I also love to work on them. Not really fitting for a princess, though, and I don't have a lot of extra time."

Artoo whined sorrowfully.

"No, that's okay," she continued, "I'm fine. I've survived this for ten years, and I'll just keep going."

The little droid made a rude noise in reference to her stepfamily.

"Behave yourself, Artoo," she scolded, "Someone might overhear you and report me."

_I doubt it,_ Artoo said.

"Well I don't," Padmé shot back. "My stepmother has guards and servants everywhere."

_Good for her,_ Artoo snorted.

"How do you know so much about my family, anyways?" Padmé demanded, staring down at the droid.

_Paddy told me everything,_ he told her. _It isn't right… you're the real princess of Naboo, and heir to the throne! _

Padmé shrugged. "I was only eight, for crying out loud," she said, "It wasn't like I could order them to leave…"

Artoo whistled sadly.

"I'm a former princess whose only real friend in the world right now appears to be a droid," Padmé muttered under her breath. "Wonderful."

She and Artoo arrived back at the palace soon after, and she entered the main hall, where her stepmother, Jobal, and the sisters were sitting, eating Genosian cakes and Jawa juice.

"Padmé, get in here!" Jobal shrilly called, causing Padmé to wince. "I want your morning chores done by 0:600."

Padmé nodded and replied, "All right. I have the new droid you've been wanting. His name's Artoo Detoo." She motioned to Artoo, who blew a raspberry at the queen.

Jobal gazed distastefully at the pair of them.

"For Force's sake, Padmé, get that dirty thing out of here and bring it into your room! It appears to be rude and obnoxious. I don't want it in my sight again! Put it to work somewhere… like serving drinks aboard my cruise vessel."

"Or it can be in my room and be my personal servant," Sola piped up hopefully.

"No, my dear, I shall get you a protocol droid for that," Jobal replied fondly, smiling at her daughter, who grinned back. She then turned to Padmé. "What are you staring at, girl?" she snapped abruptly, "Don't stand there looking daft, get out of here!"

Padmé tried not to glare at her and the sisters as they snickered at her, but nodded again and turned around to leave.

"I didn't hear a 'yes, your majesty'," Jobal yelled after her.

Padmé simply ignored her and continued to stride out of the hall, fuming. Artoo followed her, considerably upset.

"I'm doing my chores, what else," Padmé said sharply, glancing at Artoo, who had asked what she was doing now. "After I'm done, then I have to help serve lunch… but after that, I can go to the weapons room and practice my defense moves!"

Artoo beeped another question.

"Well," she continued, "My passion is for politics. I'd love to become queen of Naboo if I ever got elected. But I think I'm a little old now. I would absolutely love to be a senator, and go to Coruscant and serve in the senate."

The droid whistled something else, which made Padmé stare down at him curiously.

"You've been to Coruscant?" she asked. "Have you ever seen the Chancellor… or maybe even a Jedi?"

_Yes, both,_ Artoo answered. Padmé whistled.

"Wow," she said wistfully, "What was the Jedi like? I've always wanted to meet one."

_Like any other Jedi, I suppose,_ was the only reply she got. She wrinkled her nose and glared at him.

"Thanks for the informative answer," she responded sarcastically, "It was really helpful."

The droid just whistled pleasantly.

* * *

Very different from what I usually write. Don't forget to leave a review! Flames not allowed.


	2. The Second Chapter

**Okay, wow. That's all I can say right about now. Wow. 21 reviews for just one little chapter? You guys are amazing! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! **

**This WILL be a Padme/Anakin fic, just to let you know. **

Cowgirl4Christ: I agree. Something different is always good. Cool, I get brownie points! Thanks for reviewing!

Jill: Why thank you! Yes, Ever After is one of my favorite movies. It's going to be around the same thing, except for Anakin getting really mad at Padme for lying to him. And some other stuff, too.

blue-buggy: Thank you! I appreciate it.

randomangel22: I'm glad you can't wait! I'm enjoying writing this story, it's a lot of fun.

Naberrie Skyler: A fairy godmother? Hmm... wait and find out! No mice or pumpkin in this one, after all, they do have better technology! But I'm sure something will come up!

Jean: Well, as I mentioned before, this is a Padme/Anakin fic.

Miss-Jedi: Well, I hope this counts as soon! MtFbw you too!

M.J.L.S.: Thank you! Well, after all, this is a Cinderella story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

LilliesoftheValley: Thanks! It's okay, I announced the news already.

Laura-chan: Your hoping is not in vain, because it's going to be an Ani/Padme fic!

lala: I agree. I haven't seen something really lighthearted and sweet in a long time. Just a lot of angst and drama. Not that I don't mind drama, but too much angst gets me depressed. Something different is good.

Bricaus: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

completely-obsessed: Thank you very much!

xI'll Cover Youx: Thanks!

Pip: He he he! That's a funny way of putting it. Thanks for the grammar complement.

Callahana: Thank you, here's the next chapter.

GalaxyPink: No flames is always a good thing. New twists are something I look forward to.

Infinite Inferno: Yes, very different! Padme is gonna end up with... well, look up and read the note above!

RavenRulzRF: Yeah, I feel for her. She needs some comfort and friendship. That's what droids are for, lol!

Blank: Why thank you! I'm glad you like it.

Avschick33: Everyone seems to like the Cinderella twist! I'm so thrilled! Thank you!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Padmé had finished her morning chores and had already helped to serve the lunch. She was now on her way to the defense room, where the palace captain of the guard, Captain Panaka, was waiting for her.

"Good to see you, Padmé," he said, "are you ready to continue training on level five?"

She nodded. "Yes, Captain," she replied. "How long is it before I get to the handmaiden's level?"

"You're almost there, kiddo," Panaka grinned, twirling a blaster pistol around in one hand. "But I thought you wanted to run for senator."

Padmé shook her head. "I doubt Her Highness would let me," she said.

"But it's your life, Padmé."

"Not according to my stepmother."

Panaka studied her. "You would make a wonderful queen," he spoke. "It's such a shame that… well… come now, let's get ready."

"A shame that my father remarried?" Padmé finished bitterly. "I know what you mean."

Panaka blinked, surprised at her sudden depressed attitude. "Padmé, honestly, I didn't know you–"

"Just because I serve my stepfamily doesn't mean I love them or anything," she shot back. Ashamed at her behavior, she blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry," she went on quietly.

He gave her an understand look. "It's nothing," he said. "Now come on, let's get fighting!"

The two began a heated battle, throwing kicks and punches at each other. Though Panaka was bigger and much stronger, Padmé was quicker and more agile. She flipped in the air and kicked him to the ground, where he lay there, panting for breath.

"You get better every time," he gasped.

"Why thank you, Captain," she replied. Suddenly checking her chrono, she squeaked, picked up her boots, and ran out of the room. "I gotta go!" she called out, glancing behind her. Panaka sat there, shaking his head.

---

Padmé arrived at the lake by late afternoon. The sun was beginning to set, and most of the early evening creatures were coming out. Pulling off her outer clothes, she waded into the lake, only wearing a black body suit. She then dove straight into the lake, heading down wards towards the murky depths. But it wasn't that murky, for she swam right into a bubble and landed.

"Padmé!" a familiar voice called out happily. She turned to see her long time companion, Jar Jar Binks, running towards her. Unfortunately, the clumsy Gungan tripped over his own feet and landed face forward in front of her.

"Oopsie!" he chirped, standing back up. "Mesa very clumsy!" Padmé couldn't help but laugh.

"That's okay, Jar Jar," she said. "I'm just glad you're not hurt." She helped him up and patted his shoulder.

"Da boss will be happy to see yousa!" he said, excited. "Hesa missed yousa conversations!"

Padmé nodded thoughtfully. "I know, I've just been so busy," she apologized. "I haven't been able to get away from my stepfamily."

"Come on, let'sa go go!" Jar Jar interrupted, pulling her along the corridors, "Desa have a big meeting today!" He brought her to the main conference room, where the head Gungans were seated. Boss Nass was at the head, a stern, grave Gungan. But his hard face creased into a smile when he saw Padmé.

"Isa good to see yousa, Padmé," he said. "Maybe yousa help us wit dis, I tink."

"Whatever you need me for, I'll be glad to help," Padmé put in helpfully. She walked over to a bench and sat down, ready to put in her say. At least here people listened to her, unlike at home.

They debated about different things for a while, with Padmé gladly helping them out. The meeting lasted for about an hour, and then it was time for her to go home.

"Thank you for everything," she called, waving to the Gungans.

"Yousa come back to visit us," Boss Nass returned, waving back to her.

Padmé grinned and swam to the shore, where she dried off and changed back into her regular clothes. They were very simple. Brown boots, a dark blue peasant top, pants, and a vest. She had worn dresses and more stylish garments before her father died, but now this was one of the only outfits she owned.

* * *

Aw, I really feel for Padme. But at least the Gungans are nice to her. Never fear, Anakin will be coming up shortly! Flames not allowed, but reviews are more than welcome!


	3. The Third Chapter

**Across the Stars: A Cinderella Story **

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know... (ducks flying rotten tomatoes and cabbages) I'm sorry for not updating sooner! But you know, computers and all... well, here's the next chapter, with Anakin coming up soon!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars... things would've happened much differently. **

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Padmé returned home, where she found Sabé and Sola trying on some new clothes they had just bought.

"Padmé! Oh PADMÉ!" Sola shrieked, swinging a strand of pearls around her fingers.

Padmé walked in, carrying a load of laundry. "What is it?' she asked calmly.

"Make sure that my evening gown is ready for tomorrow's banquet," her stepsister snapped, "And DO hurry up about it!"

Padmé sighed, wondering why in the world she was putting up with this nonsense. "Fine," she replied tiredly, "Where is it?"

"It's in the closet. Go and get it!" Sola turned to her mirror, holding up one of her many dresses. She wrinkled her nose and tossed it onto her bed. It lay there on top of at least twenty other gowns Sola had decided not to wear.

"But Sola," Padmé began, "I don't know which gown you're talking about. You have more than one evening gown."

Sabé, who had been forgotten in the background for a moment, rolled her eyes and joined into the conversation. "Never mind, you stupid girl, I'll get it!" she flounced into the extremely large closet and pulled out a very extravagant gown.

Padmé caught the very heavy dress as her stepsister threw it at her. "Oh, this one," she stated with fake cheerfulness. "Thanks." Before she left, she halted, musing about something.

"What in Naboo's name is it now, girl?" Sola screeched, glaring furiously at her. "Why are you still here, standing stupidly for no good reason?"

"I was wondering," Padmé started, ignoring Sola's comments, "What is this banquet for, anyways?"

The sisters glanced at each other before bursting into annoying, high-pitched laughter.

"Of course she wouldn't know!" Sabé tittered, covering her mouth.

"The ignorant fool," Sola chuckled.

Padmé had had enough. "Well of COURSE I don't know!" she cried, irritated, "I never hear anything that's going on because I'm always working! Slaving away for YOU!"

The sisters stared at her, blinking.

"What did you just say?" Sola asked threateningly, starting towards Padmé.

The princess-turned-handmaiden stood her ground, determined. "I _said_, no," she firmly continued, "I don't know what's going on because I'm never informed of anything. I'm always doing some kind of chore. So would you be so kind as to inform me of what you are celebrating?"

Sabé sighed dreamily. "It's about the handsome young hero," she answered wistfully, "The Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker." At that point, the two sisters sighed together, putting their hands over their hearts delicately. Padmé fought the urge to snort. "And anyways, he just defeated that awful Sith lord… oh what's his name…" Sabé thought hard.

"Darth Sidious?" Padmé gasped, shocked. "They found him?" She had heard faint rumors about a Sith lord in disguise, but she hadn't known they had actually found him!

Sabé's eyes lit up. "Yes, that's the one!" she went on," So everyone's going to celebrate."

"The hero with no fear," Sola said distantly. "Oh, he's SO handsome…"

"His perfect blue eyes…" Sabé joined in, "His thick, luscious, sandy blonde hair…" She clasped her hands together; and the two of them stared into space, thinking about the young Jedi Knight.

Padmé stared at them, clearly unimpressed. "Yeah… well, I'd loved to stand around chatting about this guy, but I have work to finish. I'll see you two at dinner." She turned to leave.

Sola sniffed. "Very well, be along with you, then. You wouldn't even know _half_ of the things Anakin's done."

"He's my hero," Sabé sang, beginning to twirl around the room. Sola glared at her and abruptly threw a pillow at her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Ouch!" Sabé shrieked, "That hurt, Sola!"

Padmé turned and strode out of the room, shaking her head as she listened to the sisters bicker. Her laundry basket was piled high, but luckily for her, a droid came by, so she dumped her basket into its arms. All her thoughts were on Sidious's death. She was happy that he was destroyed, but she also wondered if had a real name or not. Peeping into the archive rooms, she slipped in and sat down to an archive holoscreen, researching Darth Sidious. The file popped up, glaring at her. She stared at it, shocked.

_Darth Sidious – also known as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine _

_Home world – Naboo_

_Current state – Deceased - Killed by Anakin Skywalker  
_

It was Chancellor Palpatine?! She was very familiar with that name, but never suspected the leader of the Republic to be the Sith lord the Jedi had been looking for. To be honest, she had only met the man twice, but she had been very young and didn't remember him much. Well, now that he was dead, the Republic could rest in peace.

"Padmé, what are you doing in here?" a sharp, accusing voice startled her out of her reverie. Padmé looked up to see her stepmother glaring at her.

"Oh, I was just doing some research," she replied. "I find it hard to believe that Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith lord."

Jobal strode around the desk and shut off the holo. "Indeed," she began in a frightening tone. Padmé knew she was in deep trouble. "But you should know not to concern yourself with these matters, Padmé."

"I…." Padmé said hesitantly.

Jobal leaned forward. "You're not the queen. You're not a princess anymore. You don't own anything. You don't control or rule anyone. You don't make any decisions, and you don't make laws or motions. You're not a politician, or a senator, or anyone of importance. You're a peasant girl, working for _me._ Do you understand?"

Padmé stiffened and returned the glare the Queen was giving her. "Yes, Your Highness," She answered in a quiet tone, masking the fury she was feeling. She abruptly leapt out of the chair and stormed out of the room.

Slamming the door shut behind her, she paced around her small, plain room, fuming. She didn't notice Artoo until he turned himself on, beeping quietly.

"Oh, hi Artoo," Padmé acknowledged, calming herself down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I thought you were downstairs."

Artoo whistled a reply.

"Aw, thanks," Padmé smiled. "That's really nice of you." Shaking her head, she then muttered, "Nicer than most people I know."

* * *

Well, that's that chapter... please leave a review and tell me what you think!! Anakin is coming up shortly!! 


	4. The Fourth Chapter

**Across the Stars: A Cinderella Story**

**A/N: Many thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! Your reviewers are very encouraging. Glad you all like Padme's character, and hate Sabe and Sola. I do too! **

**Disc: See previous chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

A few days after the banquet… which Padmé wasn't invited to, the young handmaiden found herself helping the droids and servants wash the hall floors. Padmé, daydreaming as usual, stared out through the large window into the clear blue sky, and blinked when she saw a sleek speeder zooming past. She stood up and saw it heading for the palace gates. Padmé rushed to the front doors, opening one of them, revealing a blue-skinned Twi'lek lady. She was wearing dark robes and had flashing eyes. But what gave her occupation away was the familiar metal lightsaber hanging from her belt.

"You – you're a Jedi!" Padmé gasped, looking up at the Twi'lek. She then blushed, knowing she was being rude. "I, uh, I mean.." she stammered, ashamed of her horrible behavior.

To her surprise, the Jed laughed. "It's all right, I don't mind," she said. "I'm Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, at your service, young handmaiden." She stuck out a hand, which Padmé shook eagerly.

"Can I help you, Knight Secura?" she asked, thrilled to be talking to a real Jedi.

Aayla nodded. "Yes, I'm here to deliver an invitation to a ball on Coruscant, to celebrate Knight Skywalker's victory over Darth Sidious. It will also be a chance for him to meet single young ladies in need of a partner."

Padmé eyed her quizzically. "But I understood that Jedi weren't allowed to have relationships," she said, confused.

"Oh, well, that rule apparently doesn't apply to Skywalker," Aayla shrugged. "Since he's the Chosen One, the Jedi who is supposed to bring balance to the Force, the Council feels that it's best if he has a companion to look after him. I'm not really sure about all the details, that's for the Council to decide."

Padmé realized that she was being rude by not inviting her guest inside. "I'm so sorry, where are my manners?" she apologized, stepping aside; "Please do come in."

"Thank you," the Jedi answered courteously, "And may I ask your name?"

"It doesn't matter," the handmaiden shook her head humbly.

Aayla frowned. "Of course it matters," she argued, "Come, come, one person is not higher than the other. We're both on the same level, here."

"But you're a Jedi Knight, and I'm just a lowly handmaiden."

"So what?"

Padmé sighed. "Very well. My name's Padmé Naberrie." She curtseyed once again.

Aayla stared at her for a second, trying to remember something. "You're not just a handmaiden, are you?" she said, studying her closely.

"It's a long story, milady," Padmé began hesitantly, not wanting to offend the Jedi.

"Aayla, please, Padmé," Aayla interrupted, "I hate for us to have all these blasted formalities."

Padmé smirked, growing more comfortable around the friendly Twi'lek. "Very well, Aayla. Would you like to speak to the Queen?"

"If you wouldn't mind taking me to her," the other answered. "I'm not going to be here for that long."

As the two walked towards the throne room, Padmé asked, "What day is the ball, anyways?"

"Ten days from now," Aayla responded, "I'm just here to deliver the invitation to the Queen of Naboo."

"I understand," Padmé said. "Come, the throne room's this way." She led Aayla to the grand throne room, where the stepfamily was gathered, talking about Anakin Skywalker. They became silent when Padmé entered with Aayla. The Jedi Knight bowed before the Queen and said, "Your Highness, I am Jedi Knight Aayla Secura with an invitation for you and your daughters."

"Do be seated, Jedi Secura," Jobal said, motioning to an empty seat. "Padmé will get you something to drink."

Padmé walked towards the nearby drinks cart and took out some Jawa juice, pouring it into a cup. She then handed it to Aayla, who smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Knight Secura."

Jobal watched the scene sharply. "Padmé, back to your spot," she barked, glaring daggers at her stepdaughter, who turned and strode behind the cart, standing meekly. Aayla eyed her for a moment before turning back to the Queen.

"You were saying, Knight Secura?" The Queen demurely sniffed, folding her hands in her lap.

"Yes," the Jedi continued, "I've come to invited you and your daughters to a ball on Coruscant, ten days from now. We'll be celebrating Knight Skywalker's success. The Jedi Council would also like him to find a partner, most likely for marriage."

Jobal's eyes lit up, and she glanced at Sola and Sabé, who could barely contain their utter delight. "We would be most honored to attend," the Queen said, trying to keep the huge grin off her face.

"Oh, yes, most honored, Miss," Sola purred, desperately holding in her squeals.

Aayla weakly smiled back at her. "Well then, I must be going now," she stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality. Good day." She bowed to the Queen; then, surprisingly, she shot Padmé a look. "Good day, Padmé," she grinned, a mischievous sparkle in her dark eyes.

Padmé wasn't sure what to make of that, but returned the smile. "And to you as well, Knight Secura."

The family watched the Jedi Knight leave the room… and then everything went crazy.

"Why did act so familiar towards you?" Jobal cut in.

"We're going to meet Anakin!" the girls shrieked wildly, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Does she know you, girl?"

"We're going to meet Anakin!"

"Why would she even pay any attention to you?"

"WE'RE GOING TO MEET ANAKIN!" the sisters screeched, twirling around the room in frenzy. Jobal shushed them and focused back on Padmé, who had been quite content to stay in the background.

"I asked you a question, Padmé," the queen said in a low voice.

Padmé shrugged innocently. "Oh, I just made some small talk with her, that's all," she explained. "It's nothing to speak about. Now if you'll excuse me," she curtseyed, "I have some chores that need to be finished." She left the room, rolling her eyes from all the yelling of the girls.

Padmé didn't see what the big deal was with Skywalker. She had to admit, she had never met the man, or even seen a holo of him, but was he really all that great? _I mean, yeah, so he killed a Sith lord, _she thought to herself. _But so have other Jedi. They're probably overreacting. I bet he's not even that cute._

That evening, as she helping to serve dinner, the sisters were talking nonstop about what to wear for the ball.

"Can I have a new dress made, mother dear?" Sola winded, pouting.

"I saw the most beautiful gown in the shop the other day," Sabé sighed, swishing her drink around in the glass.

Jobal put her hand up to silence them. "My darlings, I will ensure you that only the best, finest gowns on the planet will go to you," she crooned. "After all, one of you _will _be marrying Anakin Skywalker."

Padmé coughed discreetly. "Um, don't you think I should go, too?" she asked. "I'm still a part of this family, whether you like it or not."

The sisters glanced at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter. "Can you imagine her in a dress?" Sola laughed.

"It would be hilariously funny," the other giggled.

Padmé just stared at them, irritated. "Please, Your Highness," she pleaded.

Jobal thought about it for a minute. "Very well, Padmé, you may go," she nodded. "But you must finish all your chores, plus do some extra errands. Understood?"

Padmé nodded, now in high spirits. "Yes, thank you!"

"And another thing," the Queen continued, "You must supply your own dress. I'm not going to pay for it. We leave at 0800 the morning of the ball."

"Okay," Padmé mumbled, not really paying attention as she rushed out of the room, not even hearing the sister's whines of annoyance. She hurried up to her room, where Artoo was waiting for her. "I've got some plans to make," she told him after informing him of the ball. "I have to make my dress. Since I don't have many credits, I'll have to use some scrap material. Can you help me?"

_Definitely, _Artoo beeped, rolling towards her.

Padmé smiled at him. "Thanks, I appreciate it. Now come one, let's find some material." She pulled out a datapad and began to draw different dress designs on it as she and Artoo rolled out to search for material. She came up with a few different designs, but chose the third one. _That'll do nicely,_ she mused.

* * *

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was annoyed. To get away from all the people and bustle of Coruscant, he had escaped, if only for a week, to the hopefully peaceful planet of Naboo. He really didn't like to be the 'poster boy' as Obi-Wan described him. After killing the Sith lord, the female attentions increased around 120, and all the special treatment was wearing him down.

So, here he was, just trying to find some peace. His hood was covering nearly his entire face, she he wouldn't be recognized. HE knew that Aayla Secura was on the planet, giving the invitation for the ball to the royal family, but he didn't really want her to know he was there. He settled for renting a speeder and zooming across the beautiful country, past the towns, and finally into Theed plaza, becoming hungry.

Padmé, wearing her handmaiden's cloak, strolled through Theed plaza, picking up some different supplies for her and the family. She picked up an apple, smelled it, and was about to turn around to pay for it when –

"Ooomph!" She knocked into something, or someone very hard, sending her stumbling backwards. A strong arm shot out and stopped her from falling, and deep chuckle was heard. She looked to see two turbulent blue eyes gazing merrily down at her from under a dark hood.

"You should watch where you're going, milady," a smooth baritone voice spoke.

* * *

Mwa ha ha ha!! I'll give you a Christmas cookie if you can guess in ONE guess who the mysterious person is! I bet you know already...

Christmas is the season to be giving! Reviews are very nice presents! So feel free to give me a lot of them! Lol!


	5. The Fifth Chapter

**Across the Stars: A Cinderella Story**

**A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! For those of you who guessed it was our favorite Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker... well, congrats to you! Give yourselves a pat on the back and enjoy the cookies I'm giving you, lol. Also, I have a new idea for another Anakin/Padme story!! I was planning to make this Ani/Padme series a trilogy, with three different fairy tales. I have an idea for a second Ani/Padme story after this, one that I believe hasn't been done before. I was thinking of using... dun dun DUN!: Pocahontas!! That's different, hm? I'm pretty sure how I would work it out, but I need your feedback!! **

**Disc: Already told you. See some other chapter. **

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

Padmé glared at the mysterious hooded figure. "Well, excuse me," she snapped, standing up and yanking her arm away from his grasp.

The figure could tell she was annoyed, and he replied, "Calm down, milady. I didn't mean to offend you." He held up his hands in self-defense.

"A little late for that, seeing as how you already did," she shot back, pulling her hood back over her face.

The man studied her for a moment. "I'm sorry, milady," he said coolly, in a voice that Padmé knew wasn't very sorry at all. "Forgive me for committing such a heinous crime."

Padmé rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone. She unconsciously gripped the apple that she was still holding harder, and a sudden idea came to her. She grinned evilly and turned, taking a few steps backward.

Before the man knew what was happening, the apple hurled through the air and knocked him to the ground, causing him to fall right on his back. Padmé snatched a few more out of her basket and threw them at him as well; she then darted away into the streets, grinning. "Take that!" she shouted over her shoulder, the wind blowing wisps of hair into her face.

The man stood up quickly, growled, and saw the girl racing through the plaza. Quick taken aback at her impudent temper, he rushed after her. Pushing past the startled people in the square, the figure followed her into a small patch of woods on the far side of the town, determined not to let her get away from him.

Padmé ran through the woods and glanced over her shoulder, eyes widening as she saw the hooded person keeping up with her fast pace. Shocked at his stubbornness, she shook her head and raced through the woods into a large field, which was surrounded by the river and thundering waterfalls. A herd of shaaks was grazing, but she took no notice of them.

The man, however, did notice the animals; and he leapt, almost superhuman-like, onto one of them, digging his heels in and spurred it forth after her. But just when he thought that he was finally going to catch up to her, she abruptly whisked around and pitched another apple at him.

"AH!" he tumbled off of the shaak, being hit with an expertly aimed shot by Padmé. She grinned, pulled out another apple, and got ready to hit him again.

"This will teach you not to play games with me!" she declared, hitting him in the foot with another fruit.

"OW!" he cried, stumbling, "No, wait, I didn't mean–" This was met with another apple on the chest.

"Did you think," she shouted, hurling apples at him, as he was trying to hide behind the shaak, "that you could," another apple zoomed at him, "talk to me like that?" She let fly the final apple, sending him stumbling to the ground.

"Augh!" he yelled, and stood up abruptly, thrashing around in his cloak. His hood fell back and he glared furiously at Padmé, who stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him.

"Who are you?" she asked uncertainly, getting an uncanny feeling that this man was not just an average Naboo citizen.

"I'm a Jedi," the man snapped, eyeing her angrily, slowly coming towards her. "And I suppose you think you're terribly clever."

Padmé stiffened. She wasn't about to back down to this person, no matter who he was. "I don't think I'm terribly clever, I _know_ I'm terribly clever," she retorted stubbornly, folding over her arms, straightening her back.

The two glared at each other for a moment.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" the man coldly demanded.

"I don't care," Padmé sniffed sullenly. And she honestly didn't. The man, though she grudgingly had to admit, was incredibly handsome. He had longish curly blonde hair, a strong, tall body, good-sized muscles, and a sturdy jaw line. He gazed at her with deep blue eyes for a second, as if not believing that she was talking to him in such a disrespectful way.

"I am Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker," he stated. "A member of the Jedi Council and a defender of the Galactic Republic."

Padmé couldn't help it, but she paled a bit, shocked. "I see," was all she could muster.

"And you are?"

Feeling very annoyed at his arrogance, no matter how handsome or completely gorgeous he happened to be, she lifted her head up and replied, "Padmé, handmaiden of Theed Palace. Master Jedi," she mocked, pretending to curtsey to him.

Anakin clenched his teeth, anger growing. He had never met a more stubborn girl in his life before. Actually, apart from the Jedi women, this was the only one who didn't throw herself at him. It was refreshing, but also infuriating. He didn't know what to make of her.

"I could have you arrested for talking to me that way," Anakin said threateningly.

Padmé feigned being terrified. "Oh, no, what ever will I do?" she squealed in a high-pitched voice, putting her hand to her throat.

That was enough for Anakin. "Fine, be that way," he spat, turning around to leave.

"Thanks, I will," she snapped back, glad to see him go.

The two strode away in different directions, Padmé heading towards the river, and Anakin back to Theed City.

Padmé stopped after a few steps, sighed, and turned around, realizing that she had to go back the way the nasty Jedi was headed. She rolled her eyes and began to walk in his direction.

He glanced back, sensing her presence following him, and couldn't help but smirk. "Couldn't bear to get away from my awe-inspiring presence, milady?" he asked, turning back to her.

If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Get over yourself, you bantha-brained idiot," Padmé hissed. She brushed past him, fuming.

Anakin stared after her, shaking his head in disbelief. The two parted a few minutes later, and Padmé quickly turned to go in another direction. But as she trod along the street, she couldn't help but feel two eyes gazing after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Artoo rolled around the palace, picking up larger scraps of material and any other trinkets that he could find to help make Padmé look even more beautiful than she already was. He came to one of the sister's rooms, and heard them arguing… yet again.

"That's ugly!"

"Shut up!"

"I don't want that, it's not in style anymore!"

"SHUT UP!"

Artoo beeped indignantly, affronted, as some objects were hurled at his top. The sisters had thrown away some extra jewels, bows, and other decorations. Things that he could definitely use! He picked them up and brought everything he had found back to Padmé, who had just gotten back and was overjoyed at his findings.

"Thank you so much, Artoo, you're the best astro droid a girl could wish for." _Even though I'm doing all this hard work for a ball that celebrates a complete jerk! Though he was a really cute jerk…_ She shook her head, brushing away the thoughts. She was going to have herself a good time for once in her life without having to answer to her stepmother.

The little droid whistled, which she could only distinguish as an embarrassed noise. If droids could blush, he would be right now.

"Now to start working on it," she mused, and took out her machine.

* * *

For the next two days, Padmé worked steadily on her dress, while also doing extra chores and errands for the Queen and her daughters. She was also rudely awakened to help the daughters put their dresses on and do their hair. Of course there were plenty other servants around to do it, but they wanted her. Why?

"To make me do all the work," she muttered as she muttered, hauling a bunch of droid scraps to the repair shop. She entered inside and found Paddy and a few other customers.

"Hey, sweetheart," Paddy said cheerfully, smiling kindly at her, "whaddaya got for me t'day?"

One of the customers glanced, uninterested, at the open entryway, and did a double take when he saw whom it was that was coming inside.

Padmé lugged the exceptionally heavy box of droid parts up to the counter and plopped it down on top.

"Ugh!" she groaned, "Just the regular stuff, and a bit extra. Also, I found something you might like." She held out a certain droid piece that cost a lot of credits.

Paddy took it from her and eyed it keenly. "Wow, a nice little power circuit ya got here, hun," he said, "Whad'ya want for it?"

She shrugged. "I'll take five credits," she replied, "That's a reasonable price."

A snort coming from the right made her turn sharply. To her utter surprise and displeasure, Anakin Skywalker was standing there, cloaked yet again.

"What?" she rudely questioned, temper rising. Paddy gave her a strange glance, as she had never spoken to anyone like that before.

"Reasonable?" Anakin echoed, coming towards her. "I could _make_ one of those myself. They're not worth four credits." He held the part up, examining it.

Padmé's eyes flashed dangerously. "Then make one yourself, nerf-herder," she spat, and whisked around, pushing the box towards Paddy. "I'll pick up the money later," she said, "When I'm not being bothered by this high-and-mighty person. Have a nice day, Paddy." She smiled sweetly and marched out the door.

Paddy glanced at Anakin, who seemed to be in deep thought. The Jedi strode out of the store, following Padmé out.

"Hey, wait a second," Anakin called, hurrying to catch up to Padmé.

Padmé turned around and glared at him. "Why are you still here?" she shouted.

Anakin quickly jogged to catch up to her and put a hand on her arm. "Listen," he began, "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but could you at least try to get along with me?"

"I'm not the one who makes rude remarks to an innocent Handmaiden and insults her," Padmé retorted stiffly.

Anakin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry that I was so rude to you yesterday. But you were the one who bumped into me in the first place, and you threw a ton of hard apples at me!"

"Oh, you poor thing," Padmé said dryly, "I thought you supposed to be a Jedi! In any case, you were standing right behind me, leaving me no space to turn!"

"Well, you should have watched where you were turning."

"And you, _sir_," Padmé got right into his face, "Should have watched where you were standing."

Anakin seemed to deflate at her rebuttal, and to her surprise, he broke out into a handsome grin that would cause most women to swoon. "Touché, milady," he answered, nodding.

* * *

Enough for that chapter. Hope you liked it!! I won't know if you don't review! Hint hint! Too bad I can't ask for more presents, lol... 


	6. The Sixth Chapter

**Across the Stars: A Cinderella Story**

**By Serena Kenobi **

**Author's Notes: HOLY FORCE!! Wow, you guys are totally amazing!! Your support is fabulous, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I've decided to go with the Pocahontas story, along with another fairy tale (which one I don't know), but I need some assistance. And yes, it will be almost exactly like the DISNEY version, so Padme will be just a few years younger than Anakin, like here. However, I need ideas for the cast list. Here's what I got so far. **

**Pocahontas - Padme (obviously)**

**John Smith - Anakin Skywalker (again, obviously)**

**Powhatan - Ruwee Naberrie **

**Ratcliffe - Mas Amedda **

**Thomas - ?**

**Ben and Lon - ? **

**Nakoma - Sabe **

**Kocoum - Palo (go ahead, laugh. I know I did.) **

**Kekata - ? **

**So you see I have some problems. Any character ideas would be great. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: SEE OTHER CHAPTER. **

* * *

**_Chapter six_**

Anakin stared down at her intensely, giving her a searching gaze; and Padme glanced at her feet and tried not to blush._ Get a grip, girl!  
_

"Let's start over," he spoke, holding out his hand. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Padmé slowly reached out and shook it. "Padmé," she replied, pretending not to notice the jolt of sparks she felt when touching his hand.

The sound of giggling girls brought them out of their moment, and Anakin turned quickly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he groaned, seeing three girls walking up the road towards them.

Padmé raised an eyebrow, amused. "I take it you don't want anyone to know who you are, then."

"You got that right," he replied, taking her arm and gently pulling her in the opposite direction, "Come on, let's go this way."

Padmé stopped. "No, bad idea. Another town's that way." Suddenly getting an idea, she added, "Follow me!" She grabbed his hand and ran off down a road.

Grinning, Anakin followed her, keeping up with her easily. They ran past a stream, a few houses, and finally ended up in a field, where they halted to catch their breath.

"That was invigorating," Anakin chuckled, straightening up. He turned to Padmé, whose eyes were lit up, and her cheeks flushed. "You all right, milady?"

She nodded. "Fine, thanks," she answered. "I haven't done that much running in a while. It was fun, though!"

"I agree." He hadn't had that much fun in a while, he'd admit that. "So, what do you suggest we do now?"

Padmé looked at the lake a few yards away and back to him. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I'm not an expert on what Jedi do in their free time." She shot him a knowing smile, which he returned. "Well," she went on, "I could show you around the lake country, there's some beautiful spots by the lakes."

He held out a an arm to to her. "I would love to, but only if I am honored with your presence, Milady." His smile was causing her knees to weaken slightly.

"Of course, Master Jedi," Padme regally said, taking his arm and leading him to a nearby dock. She felt a bit nervous, but also excited. It wasn't every day she got to spend time with a Jedi Knight. _A very HANDSOME Jedi Knight,_ an annoying little voice called out. She shook her head and tried to ignore it.

Anakin, on the other hand, was confused. He hadn't known anyone like Padme before in his life, and he was feeling an odd sensation throughout his entire body. Whenever he turned to look at her, his heart began to race, and his breathing quickened. All rational thoughts left his mind as he gazed at her. What was going on with him?

"So, I'm not very knowledgeable about the Jedi Order," Padme confessed, as the two were being driven in a boat on their way to the lake country. "All I know is that they're raised from infants. What's it like?"

Anakin's face darkened slightly, and she wondered if she had touched up on a bad subject. "I'm sorry, if I said something wrong," she began hesitantly.

"No, it's all right," he reassured her, flashing her a smile, "I don't mind. Most girls only want to talk about themselves." He sighed. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't brought up among the Jedi. I was actually a slave until I was nine, living on Tatooine with my mother."

Padme's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Anakin," She put a hand on his shoulder.

"One day, a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, came to the shop where I worked. They needed a part for their ship, and they realized that I was Force-sensitive. But my master would only part with me or my mother, and I had to win a podrace to win my freedom. My mother stayed behind while I left to become a Jedi."

"That must have been hard," she remarked sympathetically.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I've dealt with it. My mother recently married a moisture farmer, and she lives with him and his son. She's happy, so I'm happy for her. I don't see her often, seeing as how I'm a Jedi full time."

"How did you find out that Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord?" Padme wondered. "I read it on the Holonet. I met him a few times, but when I was much younger."

Anakin became grimmer than he had been before. "It was a slow process of manipulation," he nearly growled, "He became one of my mentors, feeding me lies about the Jedi and my master. When he finally told me who he really was, he tried to persuade me to join him in the Dark Side. He told me that he knew I wanted more power, and I almost fell for it. But I ended up killing him."

"Good for you," she said softly.

He gave her a sideways look. "You know, I don't talk like this to most people. You're actually one of the few people to whom I've told this entire story. I'm not very good with confessions and all that," he admitted, looking down.

Padme realized that there was more to Anakin Skywalker than she had thought. He wasn't just a sexy, young and brave Jedi Knight hero; inside, he was a hurt, pained young man. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to come to me," she told him, putting a comforting hand on his back.

Anakin smiled at her. "Thank you, milady," he nodded.

They gazed at each other for a moment before glancing away, embarrassed.

* * *

Anakin and Padme finally reached the lake country; and Anakin hopped out of the boat first and helped Padme out, taking her small hand in his own once again. She led him throughout the beautiful, older buildings, until they came to a patio that showed spectacular views of a large, clear lake, and a few grand mountains behind it. 

"I used to come here as a little girl," Padme said, strolling towards the edge of the patio, Anakin by her side. She leaned against the stone. "I love the water... I loved to lie on the sand and let it dry me, just after I had been swimming for hours."

"I don't like sand," Anakin replied. "It's coarse, and rough, and irritating, and it gets everywhere." He smiled. "But I can tell you had a happy childhood."

Padme's soft smile faded slightly. "Yes. It was."

Anakin noticed her changed in mood. "I can tell it's not so happy now, is it?"

She looked down.

"I'm sorry, Padme." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

When she looked up again, her eyes were filled with tears. "No, it's not you," she quickly said, trying to pull herself together. "It's just... I miss my father. He died when I was eight."

"I know what's it's like to miss a loved one." His gentle voice caused her to shut her eyes, the tears began rolling down her face as she began to silently cry. Anakin frowned and gathered her into a strong embrace, stroking her back comfortingly. Padme buried her head in his shoulder, feeling more safe and secure than she had ever been. It was quite a while before she pulled away, embarrassed.

"I apologize," she tried to smile, "I'm not a very good tour guide. You're trying to get away from it all and here I am, crying about my dead father."

Anakin shook his head. "No, I don't mind at all. It's only right that you should miss him. Sometimes you have to let out your feelings onto someone else." He continued to rub her back.

"I thought that Jedi weren't allowed to let their emotions get the better of them," Padme answered.

He shrugged. "Even Jedi have their limits."

Padme suddenly felt a buzz on her belt, and she saw that it was her comlink. She paled. "I have to go," She said, dread creeping into her voice.

Anakin, puzzled, said, "What? Why?"

"I'm sorry, I've stayed far too long," She pulled herself out of his warm embrace, missing the feel of his arms, and rushed down to the dock. Anakin quickly jogged after her.

"Padme! What's wrong?" he demanded.

Padme turned and said quickly, "Nothing, I just have to leave. Anakin, thank you, and I'm sorry for the abrupt departure. Good bye." With that declaration, she darted off as fast as she could back to the palace, a befuddled and severely disappointed Anakin staring after her.

"Padmé? Padmé, wait!" he called, but she was already out of hearing. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. What had taken her away so quickly? He frowned and started off for the dock, but his comlink beeping halted his progress. "Obi-Wan, what is it?" he sighed, turning on the device.

"Your apparent disappearance, my old Padawan," Obi-Wan returned dryly. "I need you back on Coruscant right away. The ball's tomorrow, if you haven't forgotten."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "No, I haven't. I'll be there in a few hours. Skywalker out." He shut the comlink off and hurried to the speedboat renting place. But the image of Padme's beautiful face continued to burn in his head.

* * *

It was the day of the ball, and at the moment, Padmé was working her butt of. She sighed and pinned up Sabé's hair. 

"Hurry up, you worthless piece of fodder," Sola snapped, "There's still my hair to be done!"

Padmé rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm doing the best I can, so please try to be patient," she told her stepsister.

Sola sniffed haughtily and spun back around to her vanity. Padmé finished up Sabé's hair and then did Sola's. When all was said and done, they trounced off in their fancy gowns and made up hair, leaving Padmé staring after them despondently.

* * *

Aw, poor Padme. She's probably thinking of Anakin. Maybe they're falling in love... who knows? Don't forget to review! Thanks, and MtFbwy! 


	7. The Seventh Chapter

**Across the Stars: A Cinderella Story**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's notes: Once again, thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but I do own Elena. Whups, wrong story. **

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

Jobal was all ready to go, face painted, wearing a regal and traditional Nubian Queen dress. She smiled as she saw her daughters, who really looked rather stupid. But as soon as they were ready to head off for the ship…

"Wait for me, I'm coming!" Padmé called, running towards them as fast as she could in the shoes she was wearing, which was very hard.

The three women stared at her. Padmé's dress was beautiful. It was silver, black, and dark blue, with silver beading and decorating all around. Her hair was done up in a metal headdress she had found and redone.

"How did you make that?" Sola screamed furiously, glaring daggers at her.

Padmé frowned. "With lots of hard work and determination," she shot back, angry.

Jobal came forward slowly, eyeing her with an evil look on her face. She seemed to be scheming something again. "Girls, it is a nice dress," she stated. "Observe closely. Take a good look at it."

The two sisters walked towards her, gazing at the dress distastefully. Suddenly, Sabé gasped.

"That's my hair piece," she shouted, and snatched it off of Padmé.

"And that's my necklace," Sola added, yanking it off hard. The two of them began naming things that were supposedly theirs and pulled it off of a dejected and astonished Padmé.

"No, I made this!" she cried, "Stop!"

But the damage was soon done. Her dress was left in rags and her hair a mess, silky chestnut curls dangling rebelliously in front of her hurt but beautiful face.

"How could you do that," she sobbed, "I worked so hard on this, and now you've ruined it!"

Jobal stared at her coldly. "That's what you get for thinking you could steal my daughter's things. You know your place now." She then strode off to the Nubian cruiser, girls in tow. Padmé watched as the ship rose in the air and zoomed off into the evening sky.

Tears ran down Padmé's face, and she slowly walked back inside the palace, disappointed beyond belief. She didn't notice a stealthy shadow creeping along the walls of the palace.

"WHOA!" Padmé cried as she was abruptly yanked into a dark corner. "What the… who are– mmmpph!" her question was muffled by a hand over her mouth. The assailant moved into the light, only to reveal…

"Aayla Secura!" Padmé gasped, shocked, "What in Force's name are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Coruscant by now?"

Aayla grinned, eyes sparkling. "You didn't think I'd let the future Queen of Naboo stranded without a ride to the ball, did I?" she said.

Padmé raised her eyebrows. "H-how did you find out about me?" she hesitantly asked.

"Easy. I looked it up on the archives," the Jedi snorted. "You should be in charge, Padmé. Or should I say, Your Highness."

"I haven't been called that for a long time," Padmé said sadly, "And no one cares to remember. In fact, my stepmother made it a point for everyone to forget about me. Most people don't even know I exist anymore."

Aayla frowned. "We're going to do something about that," she spoke up firmly, "But come on, enough of this talk. Let's get you ready for the ball!"

She pulled Padmé across the plaza to where a private Nubian ship was held. It was sleek, streamlined, and beautiful.

"Where did you get that?" Padmé said, taking it all in. "It's gorgeous!"

"I have my ways," The Jedi grinned. "Get in, we have to hurry!"

Padmé looked at herself.

"I don't have anything to wear, Aayla," she reminded her friend. The Jedi stared at her, blinking.

"Oh yeah." Aayla studied her for a moment before saying, "I have an idea. Come on!"

The two ran off back to the palace, where Aayla threw open Jobal's closet drawers and began searching through it.

"What are you doing?" Padmé inquired.

Aayla pulled out a trunk that was locked, and Padmé turned as pale as a sheet.

"You can't… you don't mean to actually have me wear that!" she gasped. "That's the dress worn by the first Queen ever of Naboo! Do you even know how old it is?"

The Jedi shrugged. "Oh well, now it's going to be worn again. Here, put it on." Aayla handed it to Padmé, who gingerly put it on. "Now for your hair." The Jedi delicately placed the tiara on her head and put some little flowers in it. Then she put up Padmé's hair in two buns, but letting some hair stay down, so it curled gently around her forehead and neck. Aayla then stepped back to admire her.

"Can I look now?" Padmé asked nervously. Aayla nodded, smiling. When Padmé turned and looked at herself in the mirror, she nearly doubled over in shock. She couldn't believe that that was the same person.

"You look absolutely jaw dropping," Aayla grinned, "Just wait till Anakin sees you!!"

Padmé touched the dress uncertainly. "Just wait till my stepfamily sees me," She muttered. "They're going to have a fit. Do you realize I could be put in prison because of this?" she demanded, turning to Aayla.

"Hey, I read the rules on the archives," the Jedi retorted, "It states that the heir to the throne of Naboo can wear it, but only on the most special occasion."

"Like the coronation for the Queen," Padmé glared.

Aayla shrugged again. "The Coruscant ball is the next best thing. I'm sure it doesn't matter."

"Then why didn't one of the sisters wear it?" Padmé asked, more to herself.

Aayla snorted. "Because they couldn't decide which one should wear it." At Padmé's confused glance, she continued, "I read their minds a few hours ago and found out. You were busy doing something else when it happened."

"Oh," Padmé replied, surprised. "Well, thank you so much for helping me."

"No problem, Your Highness," Aayla replied, "Here, wear this cloak over the dress so no one will recognize you." She handed her a flaming colored handmaiden's cloak, which Padmé quickly pulled on over the dress.

"Now for the shoes," Aayla continued, taking out two small hand-crafted glass slippers. Padmé's eyes widened even more.

"I'm not sure I can wear these," she whispered. "They're my mothers… before she died. I thought they had been thrown away by Jobal's orders!"

Aayla smiled. "It is only right, then, that you should wear them," she said, and handed them to Padmé, who touched them before slowly putting them on. "Now don't lose them," she chuckled.

The two of them stole away onto the ship and raced into the night sky.

"Listen, Padmé," Aayla spoke once they were in hyperspace, "I don't know how much time you'll have. Your stepfamily won't be staying there forever, cause it's very likely that Skywalker will not choose one of your stepsisters to be his bride."

Padmé nodded. "I understand."

"However, it's very likely he'll notice you," Aayla went on, giving Padmé a sideways glance.

The young princess looked down. "I doubt that," she replied quietly. "He won't even know me. He just knows an unknown handmaiden."

Aayla shrugged. "Whatever you say, Princess," she retorted, deciding to let Padmé think whatever she wanted.

* * *

The Nubian ship that contained Aayla, Padmé, and Artoo, who had wisely stowed away, landed next to the Jedi Temple at around nine o'clock that evening. Padmé got out, still disguised as a handmaiden, and Aayla and Artoo followed.

"When I go in, I would like you to be next to me," Padmé told Aayla. "I'd feel very self conscious if I went in by myself."

Aayla gave her a knowing smile. "Of course, Padmé," she replied amiably. She then gave Artoo a secretive wink, to which Artoo gave a little beeping laugh. Padmé turned around.

"What?" She asked him, confused. Artoo whistled innocently. Padmé narrowed her eyes but continued inside.

The Jedi temple was gigantic, and had Padmé completely awed by its splendor and magnificence. She had never seen anything like it before, and kept spinning around to look at everything.

"Padmé, you'll wear yourself out," Aayla laughed, observing her young friend.

"It doesn't matter…" the forgotten Princess trailed off, "This place is absolutely amazing!"

A sudden strange voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Welcome back, Knight Secura," it said.

The two turned to see a little green alien coming towards them on a hovercraft. He studied Padmé carefully, as if he knew all about her. She dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Lady Amidala, you must be," he said, though she knew that he knew who she really was.

"Yes, sir," she said softly.

Aayla came up next to her and bowed. "Master Yoda, an honor to see you again. May I ask why you are not with everyone else in the main ball room?"

Yoda chuckled. "You may," he said, smiling, "Wise I felt it was, to welcome back one of the Jedi Order's finest knights. Also, a pleasure it was to welcome Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Naboo."

Padmé looked up at him. "Have we ever met before, Master Yoda?" she asked. "I'm sorry if I don't remember."

Yoda nodded. "Met we have," he affirmed. "Long ago, when very young were you. Strong and brave you are, young one. Proud of the woman you have become, I am."

"Thank you, Master," Padmé blushed, "It's my greatest honor to be here."

Yoda smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "Take care, both of you," he said, and hovered back into the main room.

Padmé took in a deep breath as the two girls became closer to the entrance of the ballroom.

"I can't do this," Padmé said frantically, "It's too much."

"Yes you can," Aayla argued, steering her towards the entrance, "Go!"

Before Padmé knew what was happening, she was shoved into the entrance of the ballroom. Knowing that she was only prolonging the inevitable, she sighed, stretched, and walked firmly into the ballroom. Her handmaiden cloak had been taken off before hand, and her hair was let loose in just the right places. Her dress floated behind her, the light brown material covered with tiny flowers billowing behind her.

* * *

**Enough of that chapter. Tell me what you think, or else I won't know, lol!**


	8. The Eighth Chapter

**Across the Stars: A Cinderella Story  
**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's notes: I was surprised to see that a few people said the story would get predictable from here. Predictable! The idea!! Lol! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! This is a special Valentine's Day update!! **

**Disclaimer: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!! I still don't own Star Wars, but I can dream! **

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

Meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker was very uncomfortable. He didn't want to be put as a prize or a reward for someone's daughter, and so far, they were all giggly flirts. He wanted someone with passion, strength, and who didn't throw themselves at him. Someone like… Padmé. He had loved her freeness and independence. But sadly, he doubted that he would ever see her again. And he wasn't sure how the Jedi would react to him going out with a handmaiden.

"Calm down, Anakin," Obi-Wan's cool, accented voice brought him out of his musings.

Anakin sighed tiredly and shifted a bit. "I can't help it, Obi-Wan," he muttered, "Every time I even get close to a girl she starts giggling and batting her eyelashes at me. I would _like_ to have at least _one_ normal conversation with someone!"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Patience, Anakin," he chided. "I'm sure you'll find someone to talk to. If not, you always have me or Master Yoda." He walked off, chuckling.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "That's not very encouraging," he grumbled. Suddenly he turned as he was tapped on the shoulder. Mace Windu stood there, and with him, three women, one of whom he knew to be the Queen of Naboo.

"Knight Skywalker," Mace acknowledged, "This is Jobal Naberrie, the Queen of Naboo, and her two daughters, Sola and Sabé."

Anakin bowed, saying, "Honored to meet you, Your Highnesses."

The girls instantly sighed dreamily and began giggling flirtatiously. Anakin groaned inwardly, trying not to run away.

"It's sooooo wonderful to meet you, Anakin," Sola said in a high pitchy voice.

"You're so brave for killing that awful… um…" Sabé couldn't remember what they were called.

"Sith lord?" Anakin put in helpfully, thinking to himself what complete idiots they were. They were stupid and ignorant, he could tell. The Queen didn't look much better.

"Knight Skywalker," she said to him, "We have long been awaiting the moment when we could congratulate the hero of the Republic. Well done."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you, Your Highness," he said politely, though trying to stay as far away as he could from the girls, "I appreciate it."

"On a different note," Jobal continued brightly, "My daughters are not yet engaged. I'm sure you will find their company stimulating and enjoyable," she smiled. "Have fun, girls!" She then walked past them, leaving a dismayed Anakin with a flirty Sabé and Sola, who immediately latched themselves onto him, giggling uncontrollably.

* * *

Mace strode over to where Obi-Wan and Yoda were talking.

"That poor boy," he chuckled, "Knows how to defeat a Sith lord but can't seem to handle flighty young women."

Yoda smiled. "Find the right one, he will," he said. "Sure of that, I am."

Obi-Wan looked around. "Well, there isn't much hope for him," he added, "I haven't seen one serious girl here tonight."

Yoda gave a secretive smile. "See, we shall," he continued, before hovering off. Obi-Wan and Mace glanced at each other, confused.

Anakin could not get Sabé and Sola to go away, though he was courteously trying.

"Listen, Princesses, I really need to go now," he said, "I have many other people to greet. I can't be rude."

"Oh, then we'll come with you," Sabé said, staring up at him through her thick eyeliner.

"Yes, indeed," Sola purred. Anakin looked up to the ceiling, as if a guardian angel would appear to save him.

Suddenly, as he gazed around, and finally glanced to the large entryway, he did a double take and stared. An angel was floating into the room. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen before, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She had soft brown hair that curled gently and doe brown eyes that seemed to smile at everyone. Her dress appeared to be made of gold and flowers, and it drifted behind her gracefully.

To put it mildly, she was absolutely stunning.

As if on cue, everyone else turned to look at the newcomer. Almost instantly, the room became silent.

* * *

Padmé couldn't help but feel extremely self-conscious when the room quieted down. She felt every single eye on her, and that was not what she had been wanting. _Could anything else go wrong tonight?_ she groaned. She glanced around to see if she could spot her stepmother, when the most handsome young man she had ever seen came out of the giant crowd. He gazed at her, dark blue eyes staring deep into hers. Their eyes locked for a moment, and he instantly started coming towards her.

Anakin's heart began to race as she continued to glide into the room. Ignoring the other two girls, who were becoming confused by his sudden change of behavior, he strode as fast as he could towards the angel, who looked even more gorgeous up close. He bowed low before her.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, milady?" he asked in a fairly deep and baritone voice.

Padmé blushed, looked down for a second, and replied, "That depends."

His face broke into a smile, making her weak at the knees. However, she didn't show it. "Depends on what?" he asked, grinning broadly.

"Depends on how well you dance, Master Jedi," Padmé continued, now giving him a slight but mischievous smile.

Anakin shrugged, still smiling. "Why don't you let me show you, then?" he said, holding out his hand. Padmé glanced at it before reaching out to take it. Instantly his hand closed around hers, and the two gazed at each other again, feeling a familiar spark of connection. Padmé looked down, hoping he wouldn't recognize her.

However, the young Jedi Knight was more aware that she thought.

Anakin led her onto the floor, where he put an arm around her waist and began to dance along with the slower paced music. Everyone was whispering and staring at the pair. Off to the side, Obi-Wan and Mace were smiling.

"I take it that you're Anakin Skywalker," Padmé spoke up, trying not to sound too familiar.

He nodded, a knowing smile creeping onto his handsome face. "Yes, I am. And you must have a name as well," he replied. "Well, other than Angel."

Padmé blushed. "Amidala," she answered. "My name's Amidala."

Anakin nodded, still smiling. "Where are you from?"

"Oh… not from around here," she stammered, "You know…"

"I'm sure," Anakin chuckled. "So are you some kind of royalty, or the daughter of a governor?" He held his breath, wondering if she would lie about her heritage.

Padmé shrugged. "It's a long story," she explained, "But I'd love to go into politics. I'd really like to become a senator." At Anakin's face, she continued, "I take it you don't like politicians."

"I like two or three," Anakin said, "But I'm not really sure about one of them…" he gave her a wink, to which she laughed. "I don't think the system works."

"Well how would you have it work?" Padmé questioned curiously.

Anakin sighed. "We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem. Agree what's in the best interest of the people, and then do it."

"That's exactly what they try to do," Padmé argued, "The trouble is that people don't always agree."

"Then they should be made to."

"By whom? Who's going to make them?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know, someone."

"You?" Padmé demanded.

"Of course not me," Anakin answered, "Someone wise."

Padmé shook her head, frustrated. "That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me," she muttered. Anakin fought to keep a grin off of his face, but Padmé had already caught on. "You're making fun of me," she accused, but a smile was already forming on her face as well.

"Oh no, I'd be much too frightened to tease you, Milady," Anakin joked. He didn't tell her that she looked like very much of someone he had met before.

* * *

Jobal, meanwhile, was staring at the lady dancing with Anakin. Somehow she seemed awfully familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Sabé and Sola were staring at her, wondering who she was. Jobal faintly recognized that dress that she was wearing, but she was too far off to get a definite picture.

"Mother, Anakin has been dancing with that same girl all night!" Sabé whined, pulling on her mother's sleeve.

"Yeah, who is she, anyways?" Sola complained huffily.

Jobal looked intently at the girl who was dancing. "I don't know…" she trailed off. She decided to try and get closer, but was stopped by Aayla Secura, who came up to her.

"Why, Your Majesty, what a pleasant surprise!" Aayla said, faking a smile. "How are you and your daughters enjoying the party?"

"Who is that girl?" Jobal asked, still looking at Padmé.

Aayla gave a nervous laugh. "Who, her? Oh, she just a girl from Alderaan. You know, the daughter of a local ruler or something…" Mentally she sent to Obi-Wan: _A little help, here, Kenobi!_

Obi-Wan looked at Aayla and walked over to her, confused. "Aayla, glad to have you back," he said. "And Your Highness, excellent to see you again."

"I was wondering if you'd like to show the Queen around a bit," Aayla said, "I think they're having a buffet table over there… would you mind?"

Still bewildered, Obi-Wan consented. "Very well," he said, giving her a befuddled look, "It's this way, Your Majesty."

Aayla sighed in relief and turned around to see if Padmé had known that Jobal was staring at her. To her surprise, Anakin and Padmé had disappeared.

"This night is going better than I had planned," She grinned, using the Force to levitate an apple.

Yoda hovered up to her. "Good planning you have," he said, nodding. "Off showing the Princess the Room of a Thousand Fountains Skywalker is."

Aayla chuckled. "Ooh, that's even better than I'd hoped for!" she exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. At Yoda's strange look, she cleared her throat and bowed. "Sorry, Master," she apologized.

Yoda laughed quietly in return. "Sorry, you should not be," he replied, "Proud that the Princess is with Skywalker, you should be. Well done, Knight Secura." He hovered off again, leaving Aayla feeling quite pleased with herself.

An abrupt sound of a clearing throat brought the Twi'lek out of her thoughts. She turned to see her old friend, Kit Fisto.

"Kit, good to see you again," she smiled, bowing.

"Aayla, you know there's no need for all this formality," Kit chuckled. "I was actually wondering if you'd like to dance."

Aayla blushed. "Er, with you?"

"Yes," he replied, confused. "Who else?"

"Ahem, of course," Aayla coughed, taking his hand, embarrassed, "I'd love to. Kit grinned and lead her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked that chapter. More Ani/Padme coming up in the next update, so don't forget to review!! Cheerio! **

**- Serena Kenobi**


	9. The Ninth Chapter

**Across the Stars: A Cinderella Story**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's notes: THANK YOU so much for all of your wonderful reviews!! Can we hit 200? I believe it can be done! I had a muse and needed to update this Ani/Padme story after reading some Ani/Padme fics. But I'm in a bit of a dilemma. Should I write the Pocahontas story after this, or should I do Beauty and the Beast? Either way I'll do both, but I'm not sure which one to do first. Feedback is much appreciated!**

**I will have some Ani/Padme wallpapers coming up soon on my website, so feel free to check that out. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars... well, it's just wishful thinking. **

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

Anakin and Padmé strolled around the empty halls of the Jedi temple, chatting amiably.

"…So when I got there, we went into aggressive negotiations," he continued, telling her about a battle of his.

"Aggressive negotiations, what's that?" Padmé questioned, frowning thoughtfully.

"Well," he continued, "Negotiations with a lightsaber."

Padmé laughed. "Oh," she said, giggling in spite of herself. Anakin looked down and smiled at her as she went on, "Well, _I _would've preferred a diplomatic solution, but I wasn't there. Anyways, I need some formal training before I can go into politics. Someone to show me the ropes about everything, you know. I just don't know who would be trustworthy to teach me; there are so many corrupt politicians."

"I know what you mean," Anakin replied, "Obi-Wan was the closest thing I had to a father… but now he's more like my brother. He was an excellent teacher and guardian… I never had a real father."

They finally came to a beautiful room, filled with plants, stone walkways, and huge, grand fountains spread throughout.

Padmé gasped in awe at the magnificence of it all. "It's beautiful," she breathed, taking in the scenery.

Anakin glanced at her. "Yes," he quietly said, gazing at her awestruck face, "Very beautiful."

Padmé slowly met his startlingly blue eyes and quickly looked down, blushing. What had gotten into her? She wasn't supposed to like him. Yet here she was. _He's an annoying… idiotic… handsome… STOP IT, PADMÉ!_

Anakin took her hand, apparently not noticing the way she gasped sharply at the contact, and led her through the walkways until they reached the largest fountain in the center.

"Jedi come here for relaxation and healing," he told her. "I like to come here for peace, after a really hard mission."

"I know what you mean," she answered in understanding. "My place of comfort is actually in an underwater city. It's calm and peaceful down there… away from the outside world." Suddenly she laughed, a sound which Anakin drank in, eager to hear her lovely voice. "Except when there's a particularly clumsy person around," she continued. At a quizzical look from him, she explained, "I have a friend in the city who... well... causes a lot of trouble. He's not exactly graceful." Turning towards him again, Padmé looked up and said, "Thank you, Anakin. I'll never forget this."

"Neither will I," Anakin answered huskily, gazing down at her with adoration.

Their faces grew closer to each other's, and Anakin slowly moved down and was just about to press his lips to hers when…

_Padmé!_ Aayla's voice shouted in her mind. Padmé quickly pulled back, wide-eyed. Anakin stared at her, confused.

"What's wrong?"

_Your stepmother, she's getting ready to leave! You have to go, now! Before she goes back and finds that you and the dress aren't there! _

Padmé stared into the distance before glancing at a bewildered Anakin. "I have to go," she said sadly, turning quickly to go.

"No, please!" Anakin called after her, grabbing her arm. "I don't want you to leave, Amidala." His voice brought her to tears, but she pulled herself out of his grasp.

"I… I can't…" she whispered brokenheartedly, and darted off.

"Pad – er, Amidala, wait!" Anakin cried, racing after her.

Hot tears streaming down her face, Padmé ran through the halls of the Jedi temple until she came to the entrance. The Nubian ship was waiting for her, but Anakin was hot on her heels. She was running so fast, one of her glass slippers fell off. Knowing that she couldn't go back and get it, she hurried on, running up the ramp of the ship as it took off into the Coruscant night sky.

Anakin stared forlornly after the ship, crushed. He had finally found someone he could actually talk to and really enjoy it. He had understood her; she had understood him. Why did she leave so fast? Gathering up some strength, he instantly became determined to find her.

In other words, he was head over heels in love with Padmé Amidala.

* * *

Padmé ran into the palace, tears still running down her face. Artoo followed behind her, whistling sadly. He wished that he could do something about it, but he didn't know what. Padmé quickly took off the dress and put on her regular work clothes, heading back up to her turret. She fell on her bed and wept her heart out, knowing she would never see Anakin again. 

Artoo rolled by her cot, letting out a low beep. It didn't make him very happy to see his mistress sad.

"Why... does this have t-to h-happen to m-me?" Padme sobbed, curling up into a protective ball. "All I wa-ant is to f-fall in lo-ove... and now I'll ne-ever see A-Anakin ag-again..." She buried her head in her hands, crying even harder.

When she had cried for over an hour, she finally managed to calm herself down. The moon was bright and shining into her bedroom, and she gazed up at it, her eyes red from crying and dried tears still on her face.

"I love you, Anakin Skywalker," she whispered to the moon.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Anakin walked back into the ballroom, miserable. He found Obi-Wan talking to Yoda, Mace, and Aayla Secura. 

"Why the long face, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked him, concerned. Aayla shifted uncomfortably.

"I have to go after her," Anakin said firmly, holding up the glass slipper, "I want to know where Padmé is currently living."

The Jedi looked at him blankly.

"Did she tell you her last name?" Mace asked. "It will be impossible to find her if you don't."

Anakin shifted, uncomfortable. "Well, she said her last name was Amidala, but I don't think that's her real name. I'm not sure what her real name even is! That means I'll have to search the entire planet of Naboo."

"You really love her, don't you?" Aayla said quietly.

Anakin nodded desperately. "She's amazing!" he exclaimed, "Beautiful, smart, funny…"

Yoda put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Use your feelings you must, Anakin," he told him, "and find this Amidala, you will." He hovered off again, with Aayla in tow.

"Why don't we just tell him that she's the Princess?" Aayla whispered.

"Find her on his own, he must," Yoda explained, "To uncover another plot."

Aayla gave him a confused glance. "Another plot, master?" she echoed. Yoda nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Dealing with the Trade Federation, Queen Naberrie is. Defeat her own her own, Padmé and Anakin must, or else leave Naboo in great debt, the Queen will. Stop her, they will."

Aayla thought that over. "Dealing with the Trade Federation? Why?"

"Unwise and cruel Queen Naberrie is," Yoda continued patiently, "Not care about her people, she does. "Anything she will do, to keep herself rich. Using up Padmé's inheritance, she is. Padmé's battle, this is. Help her, Anakin will."

"But how can he help her if he doesn't know who she is?" Aayla pressed on.

Yoda gave her a stern look. "Reveal itself, the Force does," he chided. "Mediated on this I have. The right thing to do, it is."

* * *

**Ooh, and the plot thickens!! Looks like the meanie Queenie is stealing from poor Padme!! Ah, well, I'm sure everything will turn out all right in the end. Maybe...**

**Once again, don't forget to review!! **

**-Serena Kenobi**


	10. The Tenth Chapter

**Across the Stars: A Cinderella Story**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's Notes: Wow! I thank you SO much for all of your reviews. They were awesome. Keep it up! It gives me my muse to help me write, lol. Here's an update for you!! My second Across the Stars story will be Beauty and the Beast. It will not be exactly like the Disney version, but a original plot twist. Still, it's Beauty and the Beast. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Star Wars... but I own this story!! **

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_  
**

The morning after the ball, Padmé woke up, feeling extremely weary and drained of energy. Yawning, she stood up and stared out her one small window that overlooked Theed city. A cool breeze blew through the window, and shivering slightly, she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her shoulders.

"Just another ordinary day," she murmured.

Heading downstairs, she found the royal family barely awake, sipping on some coffee.

"Did you have a good time at the ball?" Padmé asked, rubbing her eyes.

Sabé whimpered. "Some girl was dancing with Anakin for the whole time," she cried, "and we hardly got to see any of him. They walked off and we couldn't find them!" She plunked down her cup angrily.

Jobal shook her head at her daughters. "There, there, my dears," she soothed. "I'm sure he was just being polite to the girl."

Sola growled. "Yes… _very_ polite," she grumbled.

A guard came into the room and bowed.

"Your Majesty, your business partner is waiting on the hologram for you in your chambers," he said.

Jobal nodded. "Thank you, I shall come directly," she said, standing up and walking out of the room. When passing Padmé, she glared at her profoundly.

Padmé narrowed her eyes, somehow getting the feeling that something was not right. She quietly followed Jobal to her chambers, but Jobal shut and locked the doors. Padmé frowned, but then smiled.

Artoo wheeled himself into the chambers of the queen, replacing some drinks. His recorder was also on.

"Ah, Your Highness," said Viceroy Gunray. "We've been expecting you."

"I have thought over your offer, and I am willing to pay the credits," Jobal replied stiffly. "I will give you one million credits in exchange for you giving us a year's supply of battle droids."

The Viceroy frowned. "One million? That's nothing. I demand four."

"Four is outrageous!" Jobal yelled, "How do you expect me to get that kind of money?"

"Tax your people more, give them less salary; there are plenty of ways," Gunray shot back. "If you don't agree, then I shall either not give you any droids at all, I will take away the droids you already have bought!"

Jobal glared furiously at him. "You wouldn't…"

"Then give me the four million credits," Gunray snapped. Jobal huffed.

"Fine, four million," she agreed. "I'll take it out of my private account."

"Oh, and one more thing," Gunray spoke up, "I want you to bring me one of your people in token of good will."

Jobal thought for a second. "I'll send one of my handmaidens," she finally said, "I don't care what you do with her. She's useless. Her name's Padmé."

Artoo beeped quietly. He had to warn his mistress!

"Very well," Gunray replied. "I'm glad you finally saw things our way." He shut off the link.

Jobal stood there for a second before going to the screen. "I want you to take me to Padmé Naberrie's personal account," she said. "Take out four million credits."

The computer beeped and replied, "Four million credits withdrawn." Jobal smiled evilly and walked out of the room.

Artoo rolled as quickly as he could up to Padmé's turret, where he waited for her to come back. At the end of the day, she came back, exhausted.

"I can't listen now, Artoo," she moaned. "I'm too tired."

Artoo beeped urgently, causing Padmé to sit up, staring at him. "Say that again?"

_It's something about your private bank account,_ he repeated.

"What are you talking about, I don't have a private bank account!" Padmé retorted stubbornly. Artoo beeped again and played the recording for her. Padmé went extremely pale as she heard everything.

"They're going to hurt me, aren't they?" she demanded. "I have to get out of here, now!" She leapt up and ran out of the room, Artoo following her.

As she made her way through the halls of the palace, two guards came up from behind, suddenly grabbed her, and dragged her into the throne room. Jobal was waiting for her with a cold look on her face.

"Throw her into the cell block for now," she ordered. "I don't want her to escape."

"You horrible woman!" Padmé shouted, "You've been stealing from MY account all these years, and I didn't even know it! Now you're selling me off to the Neimoidians just so you can get your precious battle droids. I hate you!"

The queen stiffened at that. "Why don't you get your little nose out of where it doesn't belong," she snapped. "Get out of here!"

Padmé was yanked off, screaming, to the cellblock, where she was roughly tossed inside. She slammed her palms against the force-field and angrily sat on the hard steel bench, seething.

* * *

Anakin hurried to Naboo with a legion of clone troopers at his command. He then immediately issued a search for the person who could fit into the glass slipper she had left behind. But that was only to get her to come to him. His first look was the palace, to where he zoomed on a speeder bike. He entered the palace and was shown into the throne room, where Sabé, Sola, and the Queen were sitting.

"Knight Skywalker!" Jobal said, shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Anakin looked around. "I'm trying to find the owner of this slipper," he explained, "I thought you might be able to help me."

Jobal examined it and motioned for her daughters to come closer. "Why don't you try it on, dears?" she said sweetly, "I'm sure it will fit one of you."

Sola elbowed Sabé out of the way and sat down. Anakin reluctantly gave her the slipper, knowing it wasn't her. It seemed that instead of the Queen helping him, she was only hindering him. Sola tried on the shoe, but it was too small.

"It's not fair," she pouted, and stormed out of the room. Sabé tried it on next, but it was far too narrow.

"How come it doesn't fit?" she whined; and Anakin rolled his eyes, groaning inwardly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Artoo had found Padmé's cellblock, and began to beep frantically.

"Artoo!" Padmé said, rising to meet him. "Help me out of here!"

_He's here, he's here!_ He whistled urgently, top spinning. Padmé frowned.

"Who's here?"

_Anakin Skywalker! _Padmé blanched. _He's come to find the owner of your glass slipper! In another words, you!_

"If I don't show up, he's never going to find me," Padmé said slowly, "and Jobal might convince Anakin to marry one of her daughters! Quick, get me out of here!"

Artoo rolled to the side, stuck out his arm, and unlocked the door. Padmé grabbed a blaster pistol off of the rack and stunned the guards that were there, running towards the throne room as fast as her legs would carry her. She hoped to death that she would make it there in time.

"Why don't you court one of my own daughters, Master Jedi?" the Queen crooned, glancing at Sabé, who perked up and giggled flirtatiously.

Anakin shook his head. "Listen, Your Highness, I'm trying to find the owner of this. I think her name's Padmé, and she's–"

"Padmé!?" Sabé and the Queen exclaimed, startled. "No, no one by that name lives here," Jobal quickly said, "Um, I don't know who you're talking–"

"WAIT!!" Padmé cried, halting in the entrance of the throne room.

Jobal glared at her furiously, and Anakin stared at her, incredulous and ecstatic.

"Padmé?!" he exclaimed, gazing at her. He then frowned. "That is your real name, isn't it? Or is it Amidala?"

Padmé realized that he had known who she was at the ball. "Anakin, I… I'm sorry. I should have told you at the ball. Amidala's my last, well, royal last name. But yes, my real name's Padmé."

Anakin looked at her. Before she could say anything else, he grabbed her to him and locked her in the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced before. As a matter of fact, it was the only kiss she had ever experienced before, but she wasn't complaining. His lips were soft and warm, and the feeling of them against hers nearly caused her to fall to the ground as her knees began to buckle. Anakin sensed her weakness and wrapped a strong arm around her small, delicate waist. His touch sent chills running throughout her body, and she shivered.

"Stop that at once!" Jobal thundered, causing the two to reluctantly break apart. She turned to Anakin. "You can't marry her, she's an imposter! A common peasant!"

Anakin looked at Padmé, breathing labored. "_Are_ you just a handmaiden, like you told me the first time we met?" he asked quietly.

Padmé glared at Jobal and angrily shook her head. She was also out of breath from the staggering kiss she had just experienced. It was making it hard for her to think and speak clearly. Not that she minded, of course.

"No, it's not true," she shot back, "my name's Padmé Naberrie Amidala, and my father was King Ruwee Naberrie. After he died, my stepmother, _she_," she motioned to Jobal, "decided that she didn't want me as heir to the throne and has made me work as a servant for the past ten years. Now she's selling me to the Trade Federation, a criminal organization, in exchange for battle droids, and she's taking money out of the bank account I never knew even existed!"

Anakin stared, astonished, from the Queen to Padmé. "Oh Force," he said, the color draining from his face. "It's true."

"No, it's not!" Jobal shrieked.

"She's lying!" Sabé added in a panicked tone, "Don't believe her!"

"It's true," Anakin repeated, gazing firmly at Padmé, who faintly smiled in return. He then slowly locked gazes with the Queen, who was fuming. "You've been committing some serious crimes," he said coldly, "Dealing with a criminal organization, selling off the true heir to the Nubian throne, and taking credits out of her account. All these crimes are certainly enough to strip you of your title and your daughters' as well, for they were in on it too. At least, knowing that Padmé was actually the heir to the throne. I'm going to arrest you and maybe your daughters."

Jobal's face became enraged. "I don't think so!" she screeched, and pressed a button on her wrist. Anakin and Padmé turned to see a mass of battle droids coming towards them, ready to fire.

"Here's where the fun begins," Anakin grinned, and rushed at them, igniting his clear blue lightsaber.

Padmé began shooting them down with her blaster; and Anakin chopped many of them down. But even with a Jedi Knight, there were too many of the droids for him alone, and they forced the pair back into the hall.

"Commander Skywalker to Commander Cody," Anakin said in his comlink, "requesting backup for Theed Palace."

"We're on our way, Commander," Cody replied before shutting off the link.

Padmé looked at Anakin as they ran down the hall, droids running after them. "How long before they get here?" she panted.

"Oh, soon," he replied. He deflected more bolts, sending them back into the droids. "I hope."

"Why doesn't that comfort me?" Padmé muttered.

* * *

**Awww, lots of Ani/Padme mush. We all love it. But also drama, mystery, and action! Boy, I sound like a commercial. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not too many more to go... say one or two? But I hope you'll all stick around after this story's over to read the next installation of Across the Stars. **

**MtFbwy,**

**-Serena Kenobi**


	11. The Eleventh Chapter

**Across the Stars: A Cinderella Story**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: I had a few people saying the whole thing with the droids was sorta cheezy. LOL! Yeah, I kinda agree. However, it IS a Cinderella story. The whole Cinderella thing is cheezy. Ah, well. For this kind of sappy romance story, ya gotta have at least a little corniness in there somewhere, lol. SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!! Aww... that makes me so sad. But we start on BatB next!! HOO BOY! **

**WARNING! This chapter is VERY, VERY MUSHY AND FLUFFY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, never will. **

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven_  
**Anakin and Padme darted into a closed off room, then shut and locked the door so they could rest for a minute. Padmé plopped down in a chair, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Anakin strode around the room, looking out of the windows for any possible escape routes. However, the room they were in was on the edge of a steep and high waterfall. 

"This is all my fault," Padmé said, irritated with herself as she listened to the sounds of the blaster fire outside the room. "I shouldn't have given my stepmother away so soon. I should have waited for some kind of backup."

Anakin, who had turned to listen to her, frowned, came forward, cloak billowing behind him, and knelt before her, lifting up her chin with his hand. "Listen to me, Padmé," he said firmly but softly. "You did the right thing. She needed to be revealed. You didn't do anything wrong." He cupped her cheek in his hand, gently caressing her soft skin.

Padmé shyly smiled at him, placing her much smaller hand over his.

"That reminds me," he continued, "I think this is yours." He slowly reached behind his back and brought out her mother's glass slipper.

Padmé gasped. "How in Naboo's name did you find that?" she asked earnestly. "I thought I'd lost it."

Anakin glanced down at the slipper. "You left it on the Temple steps, so I took it to find you. I didn't want to lose you forever."

Padmé looked up and stared into his bottomless cerulean eyes.

"I love you, Padmé," he whispered, and brought his lips to hers once again while slipping the glass shoe on her foot.

"Anakin, I love you," Padmé said, happy tears in her eyes. Both wished that moment could have lasted for longer, but they were jolted out of it by the sound of blasters at their door.

Anakin glanced at Padmé, and then to the window.

"I've got an idea," he started, grabbing her hand and pulling her up, "come on!" He took out his lightsaber, smashed one of the windows with the handle, and took out a special gun from his belt. He then shot out a hook rope that attached to the ledge above and wrapped an arm around Padmé. She held tight onto him as they rose into the air and up to the next level.

The droids had opened the door and were now firing at them, but they were already out of reach. Anakin and Padmé ran through one of the upper levels, heading towards the main weapons room. However, a number of droids came out at them, firing. Anakin drew his lightsaber and continued to slash them down, flipping and twisting in the air. Padmé blasted at them the best she could, and she was a pretty good shot.

"You call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin called, chopping down another droid.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations," Padmé shouted back, grinning mischievously at him. He grinned and hacked down two more destroyer droids.

Once they managed to destroy of all the droids on that level, they raced down to the next and were immediately confronted by a mass of both droids and Nubian royal guards. Before Anakin or Padme knew what was happening, they had been surrounded. Ray shields suddenly burst to life right in front of the pair, and they were trapped inside its circle.

"Do you have a plan B?" Padmé muttered. Anakin frowned and glared at the droids.

"I say patience," he replied, waiting for them to fire. Padmé raised her eyebrows.

"Patience?"

"Yes. The clones will be here any minute and destroy the droids, also releasing the ray shields."

Padmé didn't reply, knowing there was no point in trying to argue with him.

"Don't move, Jedi," Panaka said, aiming his blaster at him.

"Captain, please, don't do this," Padmé pleaded, gazing at him. "The Queen is evil - you know that!" And as they stood there, Padme suddenly thought of an idea. Using her comlink on her belt, she slowly touched it and sent a signal to Artoo.

Panaka shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't disobey orders."

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes, I know you're all going to kill me for making it so short. Sorry! The next and last chapter will be longer. I'll update quicker if I get some nice reviews!! Lol! **

**Hey, has anyone heard about that new SW: the Force Unleashed video game? Looks totally wizard, doesn't it? **

**MtFbwy,**

**- Serena Kenobi**


	12. The Final Chapter

**Across the Stars: A Cinderella Story**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: Once again, thanks for all of the reviews!! I'm so sad (sniffs) that it's the last chapter!! (bursts into tears) It's actually over!! At least until we start on the next story... THANK YOU for sticking with me for so long, and I hope you return to join Padme and Anakin on their next fairytale adventure in my own rendition of Beauty and the Beast. Until then, may the Force be with you!**

**Disclaimer: Aw, man. Do I have to do this again? Fine. Own, Star Wars, I do not. Like to, I would, though. **

* * *

**_The Final Chapter_  
**

Panaka cried out abruptly as he was shot in the back by a clone's blaster rifle. The droids began to fire back at the clones that were suddenly pouring into the palace and began to eliminate the adversary.

"Artoo!" Padmé exclaimed as the little blue droid rolled in, amazingly avoiding all the blaster fire going on. He hurried over to the control panel and released the ray shields; but he was suddenly shot by a random laser bolt and screamed, jumping back.

"Artoo, are you all right?" Padmé cried, running over to him. She patted his dome. "You're so brave, Artoo."

_Don't I know it,_ the droid beeped weakly.

Anakin brought up his lightsaber and eagerly rejoined the fight, slashing down droids and returning the enemy guards' fire.

A familiar person jumped in front of him, cutting down the droid that he was just about to kill.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin exclaimed, surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Only saving your skin for the seventh time," the older Jedi grinned, "I have to get even with you, you know."

"Hey, you owe me ten," Anakin shot back playfully, hurling another guard to the side.

"NINE, Anakin, nine," Obi-Wan corrected, throwing his lightsaber into another droideka. "That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't… doesn't count."

* * *

In the meantime, Padmé had run into another wing of the palace where more fighting was taking place. As she turned around to fire at another droid, a blue and brown blur leapt in front of her and tossed a lightsaber at the droid. It fell over in pieces. 

"Aayla!" Padmé said, grinning, "long time no see!" She blasted away at another group of droids, and they burst into pieces.

"Padmé, are you all right?" the Twi'lek Jedi called as she did a back-flip in the air and speared two droids at once.

"I'm fine," Padmé grunted, dodging some blaster fire, "I've just been nearly shipped off to Viceroy Gunray as payment for these blasted droids. On a different note, I got my glass slipper back."

Aayla gave her a strange look and quickly stared at her foot.

"For Force's sake, you're actually wearing the thing now!" Aayla said, shocked.

Padmé looked down and smiled sheepishly, pulling a droid out of the way.

"Oh yeah," she replied, "I guess I am. I must've forgotten to take it off." She then went back to blasting at the droids. Aayla muttered something incoherent and swung her lightsabers around, cutting down a few more droids.

* * *

A few hours later, the enemy had been vanquished, leaving just the clones, the Jedi, and Padmé. Anakin looked around for his love, wondering where she'd gone. Obi-Wan came up to him, drawing back in his lightsaber. 

"Looking for someone?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, I don't know where Padmé got off to," he replied.

Artoo rolled up to him and whistled.

"Thanks," Anakin said, heading off towards the other wing of the palace.

Obi-Wan followed him, shaking his head and smiling. "You've fallen hard, my old Padawan," he chuckled. "I'm happy for you. But from what I've heard from Master Yoda, she is striving to be a politician. You can't trust them."

"Padmé's different," Anakin argued. "First, she's been a servant for most of her life, second, she's also a Princess, and third… well, she's not like the others."

Obi-Wan nodded, grinning broadly. "Ah, I see," he said, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

Two clone guards brought Jobal and her daughters to them, who were screeching up a storm.

"LET ME GO, I'M THE QUEEN OF NABOO!" Jobal hollered furiously, trying to wrench herself from the clone's grasp. Anakin glared at her.

"Not anymore," he answered coldly, "you're being put on trial, along with your horrible daughters. I'm going to personally see to it that Padmé takes your place as Queen."

"How… DARE YOU!" Jobal screamed, eyes flashing wildly, "She's nothing but a common pauper!"

Anakin sighed. "Enough already, I know who she is."

"And I've got the archives to prove it," Aayla spoke up, waving a datapad around. She marched in proudly with Padmé at her side who held a smoking blaster in one hand. Anakin grinned and put his arm around her.

"I was wondering where you got to, angel," he said, kissing her forehead.

Aayla cleared her throat, and everyone turned to her. "Eh-hem. It says here," she read, "Padmé Naberrie Amidala. Parents: King Ruwee of Naboo and Queen Selena of Naboo. Status: Firstborn daughter and heir to the throne of Naboo.'"

Anakin smirked at Jobal, who was glaring daggers at all of them. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well, that clears up everything, doesn't it," he remarked, folding his arms.

"No, it's a lie; you made that up! They're forged archives!" Jobal screamed in rage.

Anakin rolled his eyes and motioned for the clones to take her away. They did, with her kicking and screaming. The two stepsisters quickly followed, whimpering.

"Finally," Padmé sighed, plopping down into a seat. Anakin grinned at her, and then looked at her foot. She opened one eye and saw him staring at the slipper. "What?"

"Did you wear that this whole time?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

She scrunched up her nose stubbornly. "So what if I did," she mumbled.

Anakin began laughing, and so did Obi-Wan and Aayla. Padmé glared at them but soon joined in, finding the situation quite humorous.

"When's the wedding?" Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms.

Padmé and Anakin glanced at each other. "We, um, haven't thought of that yet," he stammered.

"Actually, you haven't even_ asked_ me yet, laserbrain," Padmé shot out.

"Haven't asked her yet?" Aayla said incredulously, "Didn't the slipper mean you asked her?"

Anakin quickly nodded. "Uh, yeah, that was it," he replied uncertainly, now getting a glare from Padmé. "But I think I should ask the right way." He knelt down in front of her dramatically. "Padmé, you are the love of my life and always will be. Will you do me the honor of accepting this unworthy Jedi who's fallen head over heels in love with you?"

She stared at him for a minute. "Of course, you high-and-mighty Jedi," she laughed, embracing him. He groaned.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Not on your life, Anakin."

Anakin didn't have time to reply because Padme was kissing him.

* * *

A short month later, Anakin stood in front of a large assembly, watching his beloved walk down the aisle. With her creamy white dress trailing behind her as she floated down the aisle and her chestnut curls falling in front her face, she truly did appear as an angel. She was, of course, wearing the glass slippers that had finally brought them together. 

Obi-Wan was Anakin's best man, and Padmé had chosen Aayla to be her maid of honor. Aayla was very happy to comply, as she had never been to a wedding before.

The couple said their vows in front of hundreds, both finally feeling calm and at peace.

The galaxy was finally brought back into balance.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said, nodding.

Anakin, instead of lightly kissing Padmé, grabbed her, sweeping her off her feet, and giving her a searing, passionate kiss.

Aayla sighed happily, watching the touching scene in front of her. A touch on her shoulder made her turn. "Hello, Kit," she smiled.

"Aayla," Kit began, "Um, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night for dinner."

"Kit, you know the rules of attachment," she replied sadly. Kit shook his head, giving his famous grin.

"I just talked to Master Yoda," he continued, "and he said that they were going to get rid of the 'no attachment' law. Because Padmé and Anakin work out so well together, he and the Council decided to let all the Jedi be able to love."

Aayla brightened up immediately. "Well, in that case," she said, "I'd be more than happy to accompany you."

* * *

Anakin and Padmé had a wonderful marriage. A few years later, Padmé became pregnant and had twins, Luke and Leia. Both children went on to become powerful Jedi, and Leia followed in her mother's footsteps and became a senator. Luke was exactly like his father: kind, smart, and brave. He became the most powerful Jedi ever to exist, learning how to master emerald lightning, a Force lightning which no Jedi had ever been able to create before. 

Aayla and Kit married a few months after Anakin and Padmé, and they were happy and content.

Obi-Wan eventually married his old love, Siri Tachi, and became known to the Skywalker children as Uncle Ben. He and Anakin never wavered in their strong Force bond.

As for the couple themselves–Anakin and Padmé–well, let's just say they lived happily ever after.

And of course, they did.

**_The End_**

* * *

**One more time, I have to thank all of you for your support. You guys rock!! **

**MtFbwy,**

**- Serena Kenobi_  
_**


End file.
